


Todo puede pasar

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga prestaba mucha atención a lo que contaba Shun en la mesa; de hecho, en ese último tiempo, estaba muy al pendiente de cada detalle de su amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo puede pasar

Hyoga prestaba mucha atención a lo que contaba Shun en la mesa; de hecho, en ese último tiempo, estaba muy al pendiente de cada detalle de su amigo. Sin sacarle la vista de encima admiraba cada gesto, cada palabra utilizada, cada movimiento del Santo de Andrómeda. Y muy apenado sé sentía cuando este se retiraba a su cuarto para estar solo. ¡Cuántas veces quiso acompañarlo! Pero no, nunca se había atrevido a nada. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mas se fijaba en su dulce amigo y más se alejaba de él, cuánto más crecía ese sentimiento en su interior, más tímido y distante se volvía con él. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? Ni siquiera el mismo Hyoga podría afirmarlo con exactitud, solo ocurrió...

Shun se disponía a salir a correr como cada mañana e Hyoga sentía la necesidad de acercarse para hablar con él, decirle algo o tan solo escuchar su voz. No... no sería igual que siempre, rompería la barrera de hielo y lograría hablar con el como con cualquier otro. ¡Cuánto le costaba hablar dos palabras con Andrómeda! Mientras buscaba la manera, o mejor dicho, la excusa para acercársele, fue el mismo Shun quien le habló.

—¡Hyoga! Estuviste muy callado en la mesa. —“Observándote y maravillándome con tu voz”; pensaba Hyoga sin articular palabra alguna— ¿Hoy tienes que ir a estudiar?

“Tengo que vencer esta dichosa barrera que me separa cada vez mas de él... intentaré ser más elocuente de lo que suelo ser”.

—Sí —El Cisne estaba siendo lo más elocuente posible.  
—Ah —Shun, frente a respuesta tan seca, no le quedó más opción que ser tan elocuente como lo fue su amigo.

“¡Idiota... no puedo ser tan idiota!... ¡No, no, no, que no se vaya! ¡Tengo que decirle algo, lo que sea, para que se quede, para que hable un rato más conmigo!”

—¿P-Por qué me preguntabas? —“¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor para decirle?”. No encontraba manera de derretir esa muralla helada.  
—Porque si no tenías que estudiar, pensé que... bueno... pues, que tal vez... podrías acompañarme a correr...

Este era EL momento que Hyoga esperaba. “¡¿Qué hago, qué le digo?! Obvio, idiota: ¡que SÍ! Pero ¿Por qué me estará invitando? ¿Será… que tal vez? No, no, no, no creo; pero ¿y sí?... ¿Y si es así...”.

Mientras el Cisne se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar y analizar, Andrómeda se le adelantó.

—Pero bueno si tienes que estudiar, no quiero ser un estorbo para ello... ¡nos vemos luego! —Y se alejó corriendo, dejando a Hyoga con ese sentimiento que lo acompañaba siempre: “¡Otra vez volví a ser el mismo cobarde y lento de siempre!”.

Mientras corría Shun no podía entender por qué Hyoga era así siempre con él. Reparaba en cómo se comportaba con los demás y no encontraba motivos que explicasen por qué, únicamente con él, se comportaba tan distante. “¿Será que?... ¡Oh por todos los Dioses! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? No, no lo creo... ¿O sí?”.

Al regresar a la mansión, subió enseguida a su cuarto para preparar la ropa e ir a bañarse; al cruzar por la habitación del Cisne, encontró la puerta abierta pudiendo ver en su interior como su amigo en apariencias dormía. Entró con lentitud, como impulsado a hacer eso por alguna fuerza externa que él no dominaba: “¡¿Qué estoy haciendo... si se despierta qué le digo?!”.

Al acercarse más a él, observo detenidamente el cuerpo, como reposaba en aquella cama: “Como me gustaría tenerte así... estar ahí contigo, a tu lado... cerca de tu cuerpo, sentir tu aroma, sentir tu...”.

—¡¿Qué haces, Shun?! —Hyoga se sorprendió al ver a Shun parado a un lado de la cama, si no fuera porque era Shun, no se hubiera sorprendido tanto.  
—¡Eh! ¡Yo... pues! —balbuceó Andrómeda.

“¡Está aquí... está en mi cuarto!”.

—¡Pensé que dormías! —continuó con torpeza.  
—No —El Cisne, de nuevo, con su elocuencia habitual.

“¡¿Qué hago, qué le digo!... tengo que saber para qué vino”.

—¿Necesitabas algo, Shun?  
—Pensé que tal vez podríamos ayudar a Shiryu con la comida hoy... digo, siempre cocina para nosotros y nunca lo ayudamos...

Fue lo mejor que el joven de cabellos verde se le pudo ocurrir para salvarse de ese momento tan incómodo.

“Este es mi momento... tengo que decirle algo”. Trataba de encontrar la manera de que su amigo se quedase en su habitación.

—Enseguida bajo.

“¡Maldición, siempre igual, nunca cambio!”

Luego de darse un baño con agua fría, pero bien fría y luego de vestirse; Shun bajó por las escaleras encontrando a Shiryu cocinando, ayudado por Hyoga quien estaba de espalda cortando verduras. No pudo evitar observar el trasero del Cisne marcado por un pantalón de Jean: “Que preciosura… las cosas que te haría allí... qué linda vista... no cambias más, Hyoga. Siempre tan deseable... te agarraría y...” pero sus pensamientos impuros fueron detenidos por la voz de Shiryu.

—Gracias chicos por ayudarme, realmente con lo que comen ustedes necesito ayuda siempre.

Terminaron de cocinar sin cruzar palabra alguna, el Dragón hacía tiempo que había notado este comportamiento extraño entre ellos dos, y había sabido interpretarlo muy bien.

Luego de almorzar cada uno fue a hacer sus quehaceres: Seiya se encontraba ordenando su cuarto, pues ya no se podía caminar más en él, no existía aquello conocido como suelo, una alfombra de ropas, videos, CD’s y revistas cubrían el piso. Ikki había ido a entrenar al gimnasio que Saori tenía destinado exclusivamente para ellos cinco. Shiryu se encontraba leyendo. Shun estaba sentado en el parque disfrutando de un día un tanto caluroso y Hyoga estaba matando el aburrimiento con la televisión; en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que veía, solo hacia zapping mientras pensaba: “No... no tengo posibilidades con él. Es tan imposible como si Ikki pudiera aceptarlo; porque esa es otra: supongo que sí, que Shun no me rechaza... puedo darme por muerto. Igual no le tengo miedo... ¡lo que daría por estar con en él en una cama!... ¿por qué en una cama?... ¡en la alfombra, en el auto, en la piscina, en cualquier lado! Cualquier sitio es ideal ¡No puedo estar hablando así de él! Merece más respeto, no es esa clase de chico: ‘un polvo y listo’”. Apagó la televisión, arrojó el control remoto y subió hacia los cuartos.

**(…)**

Shun entró a la mansión para ir al baño. Lamentablemente el baño de abajo estaba siendo ocupado por Seiya, subió con la imposible (no tan imposible) fantasía de encontrarse a Hyoga en el baño de arriba y que este lo tomase y lo desnudase para someterlo a morbosos actos. Con una sonrisa estúpida abrió la puerta, encontrando en efecto al Cisne. Por completo desnudo y de frente. No lo pudo evitar... una oportunidad en mil: bajó la vista y encontró el objeto de sus más bajos instintos. El rubio notó esa pesquisa visual y rápidamente se cubrió con la cortina del baño.

—¡¿No puedes golpear antes?! —Estaba visiblemente nervioso y sonrojado. 

Había sido rudo en sus palabras, tanto que Andrómeda salió corriendo sin siquiera disculparse.

“¡Qué idiota, no tuve que haberle gritado así!”, pensó Hyoga.

Al llegar a su cuarto, el joven de cabellos verdes cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. Con lentitud, luego de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, una sonrisa comenzó a surcarle el rostro; se levantó, se dirigió a su cama y se desplomó en ella. La sonrisa en su rostro estaba en toda su plenitud. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cada detalle.

“Cómo me gustaría...”

Con lentitud algo comenzaba a reaccionar...

“Tenerlo entre mis manos...”

Shun sentía como la sangre se agolpaba “allá” abajo.

“Masturbarle lentamente hasta ver salir todo...”

Deslizó la mano derecha hasta la entrepierna, casi con vergüenza de lo que hacía y de lo que pensaba.

“Tenerlo en mi boca... saborearlo bien... sentir tu aroma...”

Se masturbaba lentamente pero con firmeza, mientras que con su otra mano jugueteaba con los dedos en su boca imitando el miembro de su amigo.

“Me lo tragaría todo... y después... y después...”

Se había aflojado lo suficiente el pantalón para poder bajárselo un poco y así liberar el miembro duro e hinchado.

“Me sacaría la ropa... me bajaría el pantalón, me acomodaría bien y...”

El ritmo había cambiado de lento a intenso y rápido, movía el miembro frenéticamente.

“Y me abriría bien para que me entrara...todo... toda tu enorme verga”.

Ya casi alcanzaba el clímax.

—¡Bien adentro! —gritó sin medir en las consecuencias. No notó como alguien abría la puerta, el único que lo haría con tanta confianza solo era Ikki; quien al ver semejante escena exclamó.  
—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Lo siento!

Cerró la puerta y se alejó con rapidez analizando con certeza que su hermanito había dejado de ser un niño hacía mucho tiempo, y esa era la prueba definitiva. Por su lado Shun se moría de la vergüenza, ahora ¿cómo haría para mirarle a la cara a su hermano mayor? Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que tenía ese tipo de fantasías con su amigo. Comenzaron de una manera inocente, pero con el tiempo el deseo se volvió más fuerte, tanto que sus fantasías cada vez eran más osadas, tanto que a veces se sorprendía sonrojado y avergonzado por pensar esas indecencias.

Andrómeda se mostraba de una manera, pero si todos supieran lo que él pensaba... ¡de seguro que esa imagen de inocente se les borraría a todos!

A la tarde, luego de pasarse tres horas encerrado en su cuarto, Shun creyó que era momento de enfrentar a su hermano, pese a la vergüenza. Bajó al comedor y encontró a Seiya merendando y a Ikki leyendo el diario. Pasó con prisa al lado de ellos y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un té.

A los pocos segundos alguien entró detrás de él.

—Shun... quería hablar contigo...  
—¿Eh? Ikki, yo... después ¿sí?  
—Ahora...

Shun sentía morir en ese momento, ¿qué le iría a decir su hermano mayor?

—Quiero decirte que bueno... pues... —Shun estaba expectante, en parte, por otro lado quería salir corriendo de ese lugar—. Bueno, pues... es algo natural —soltó el Phoenix—, digo... masturbarse no tiene nada de malo.

“¡NO! ¡No pudo haberlo dicho!”, pensaba el joven de cabellos verdes, mientras sentía el corazón salirse de la caja torácica.

—Hermano... tengo que irme...

Quería escapar.

—Espera... tan solo quería decirte que es algo biológico, una necesidad.  
—Listo, bien, entendido, me voy.  
—Todos lo hacemos alguna que otra vez —Ikki intentaba ser comprensivo, pero lo único que conseguía era hacerlo sentir peor.  
—¡Ikki! ¡Por favor!  
—¡Está bien, está bien! Lo siento, solo intentaba…  
—¡No digas esas cosas! Eres mi hermano.

Tomó una tostada y se alejó de la cocina con premura para salir al parque y huir de su hermano mayor. Sabía que ese dialogo se daría; sabía que Ikki haría eso.

**(…)**

Con el tiempo, Hyoga intentaba romper esa barrera que lo dividía con Shun. Poco a poco los diálogos entre ellos eran menos forzados. De hecho cada mañana en la que tenían que ir a estudiar, viajaban juntos en tren. Eran esos momentos que Andrómeda tanto disfrutaba. En la mañana y en las horas picos, el tren se llenaba y eso originaba la necesidad de apretujarse entre la gente, de viajar comprimidos. El Cisne buscaba evitar el contacto directo por respeto a su amigo, mientras que este buscaba el contacto con su cuerpo, para sentirlo cerca y aspirar su perfume, perfume que usaba cada mañana y que el joven de cabellos verdes adoraba tanto.

Cierto día lluvioso, en que los cinco amigos habían decidido mirar una película para matar el aburrimiento, a Shun le toco sentarse junto a Hyoga. En realidad el había buscado ese lugar a propósito, con la excusa cierta, de que ese sillón era el asiento más cómodo. Siempre que se juntaban a ver alguna película, discutían y peleaban por esos lugares, buscaban lograr sentarse los cinco pero solo alcanzaba para dos; sin embargo ese día, Shiryu se encontraba muy insistente con el lugar, que reclamaba diciendo que era su derecho.

—¡Vamos… Hyoga, Shun! La vez pasada se sentaron ustedes ahí; déjenme un lugar, me toca a mí.

Acto seguido, sin importar las quejas de sus dos amigos, se sentó haciéndose lugar junto a Shun, y obligando de esta manera, a estar apretados. Para Andrómeda eso era el cielo; nunca, ni siquiera en el tren había estado tan juntito a Hyoga. Tanto le distraía la situación que no se reía con la película que estaban viendo.

Las situaciones se daban, más que nada porque Shun las buscaba, mientras Hyoga lograba vencer la timidez y afianzarse aún más en su amigo. En el último tiempo compartían muchos momentos y se estaban haciendo muy buenos amigos: se hacían bromas y chistes, y se contaban sus intimidades. Como aquella vez en que todo cambió.

—¡Hyoga devuélvemelo! — Andrómeda reclamaba su cuaderno.  
—Si me devuelves la foto — negociaba un divertido Cisne  
—Te dije que a esa foto primero... la voy a publicar en Internet.  
—¡Ah! ¿Sí? Entonces yo publico lo que escribes acá; por algo lo tienes tan escondido.  
—No seas así, esa foto la tienen que ver todos, para que conozcan al verdadero Santo del Cisne —dijo con burla— Estás tan linda, maquillado y peinado así...  
—Devuélveme esa foto o no ves más tu cuaderno.

Shun trataba de alcanzar el cuaderno, mientras que el otro con una sonrisa en los labios lo escondía tras su espalda. Al intentar llegar a él, Shun dejó al descubierto la foto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con rapidez Hyoga la tomó.

—¡Aquí está! Ya mismo la quemo.

 

Andrómeda se sintió motivado por el leve contacto de su amigo.

—No importa, hay negativos. ¡Ahora devuélveme mi cuaderno!  
—¿Y si no te lo devuelvo... qué pasa?  
—Pasa que... ¡te muerdo!

Acto seguido hizo lo que Hyoga siempre odiaba (en parte): que su amigo lo mordiese.

—¡Dale, Hyoga... ya tienes tu foto! ¡Dame mi cuaderno!  
— _Nnnnop_... vas a tener que hacer algo para remediar el daño que me causaste con tu mordida —exageró el Cisne.  
—¡Ah, sí! ¡Seguro que te hice mucho daño! —ironizó Shun.

En un último intento se tiró sobre su amigo para llegar al cuaderno y así comenzaron con una feroz lucha, forcejeaban intensamente, liberando tensiones. Eso a Andrómeda le encantaba. Hasta que sin querer con la mano rozó la entrepierna de su amigo.   
—¡Perdón!

Hyoga sonrió levemente, la situación le había gustado por demás; a Shun también, solo que no había podido evitar sonrojarse.

—Está bien... no tiene nada de malo... toma tu cuaderno... ya remediaste el dolor que me causaste con tu mordida.

Se alejó del lugar dejando a un Shun muy desconcertado con las últimas palabras. La indirecta había sido muy directa.

**(…)**

Al despertar, Shun bajó a desayunar encontrando a Hyoga solo.

—¿Dónde están todos?

No es que le molestase estar a solas con su amigo, pero era raro.

—Bueno, sabes que tu hermano se fue al santuario escoltando a Saori. Seiya y Shiryu se fueron... ni idea a donde. Shiryu dejó una nota en la nevera diciendo que había comida en el microondas y que volverían tarde los dos. “MUY TARDE” recalcó en el papel... no sé por qué. Como si me importaran lo que aquellos dos hagan entre ellos.  
—Tal vez para que nos arreglemos con la cena...  
—¡No! Es cierto ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién cocina?

Ambos reconocían ser nocivos para la cocina.

—Pediremos pizza, Hyoga... no moriremos de hambre, ni con tus hamburguesas, ni con mis sopas ultra saladas.

Desayunaron apaciblemente, disfrutando uno del otro de la grata compañía. Hyoga reparó en la hora.

—Shun ¿no vas a ir a correr hoy?  
—No... hoy no tengo ganas. Quiero quedarme en casa.

El Cisne se sintió contento con la noticia, aunque que le parecía raro que su amigo rompiera la rutina, mas la intención de Shun no era otra que aprovechar el mayor tiempo a solas.

—¿Qué te parece si miramos un poco de tele?  
—Bueno, no es mala idea. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Se sentaron juntos en el sillón deseado por todos, por ser el más cómodo asiento para mirar la televisión.

La película, si bien no era subida de tono, planteaba las fantasías de las personas, eso le dio pie a Hyoga para hacer una pregunta que le venía carcomiendo la cabeza, deseaba saber hasta dónde podría avanzar con Shun, si un diálogo era suficiente para comenzar con algo.

Y _como quien no quiere la cosa_ lo comentó.

—Todos tienen fantasías...

Shun seguía callado, pero sin embargo la acotación no le pareció desubicada, ni malintencionada, es más, era acorde con la película.

—Esa mujer es re-falsa —refiriéndose, por supuesto, a la película—. Todos fantasean en mayor o menor medida...  
—Es cierto, es algo inevitable —opinó Shun—; está en todos los seres humanos, deseas algo y fantaseas con ello. Más allá de lo sexual... cuando anhelas algo, lo quieres; como cuando fantaseas ser lo que te gustaría hacer. Por ejemplo: médico, o tener mucho dinero, o tener muchas mujeres...  
—¿A quién no le gustaría tener muchas mujeres? —Hyoga buscaba el lado gracioso, para hacer el diálogo más informal.  
—O muchos hombres —agregó Shun siguiendo el tono de broma del diálogo. 

El Cisne se quedó sorprendido y callado frente a lo que dijo su amigo de cabellos verdes.  
Shun continuó hablando.

—Digo, a las mujeres, en todo caso...  
—Sí... o en caso que a la mujer le gusten las mujeres... —La conversación tomaba el ritmo que Hyoga quería—; o al hombre en cuestión le gusten los hombre. ¡A-A mí me daría igual! —dijo revelando su condición de forma natural y bromista. Para Andrómeda eso no pasó desapercibido.  
—Lo mismo digo...

Hyoga se quedó callado, el corazón le latía velozmente, mientras en su interior agradecía a la película que de casualidad habían hallado, ya empezada, de la que ni sabía el nombre. Quiso seguir el diálogo, para no cortarlo ahí, en la mejor parte.

—¿Y tú, Shun? Digo... de seguro debes tener fantasías, ¿no?

Hyoga se sintió muy estúpido al ir tan rápido.

—Pues... sí... como todo el mundo —dijo Shun como sin interés en el tema.  
—Sí, yo también —agregó el Cisne con torpeza.  
—Pero casi siempre... casi siempre no. Siempre fantaseo con hombres —siguió hablando por su cuenta dejando a Hyoga gratamente sorprendido. Ya ninguno de los dos miraba la película. Se prestaban atención.  
—¿Con muchos hombre? —Intentó indagar el rubio, para saber con quién fantaseaba y deseando ser él el dueño de semejante privilegio. Pese a saber que lo más probable era que fuera otro y eso le rompía las ilusiones.  
—No... en realidad con uno...

Hyoga necesitaba saber más.

—¿S-Se puede saber con quién?  
—N-No... si me animo, te lo confieso.

Por supuesto que Shun también tanteaba el terreno para saber si estaba firme donde pisaba.

—¿Y qué tipo de fantasías tienes con este sujeto?  
—¡Me da vergüenza!  
—¡Vamos, Shun! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tenme confianza! ¿Qué fantaseas? ¿Que te invita a salir, Que te lleva al cine? —dijo y Shun comenzó a reír estrepitosamente— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es gracioso?  
—Eso es muy inocente para ser fantasía.

Hyoga solo podía imaginárselo a Shun fantaseando con esas cosas. Intentó ser más ¿osado?

—¡No sé! ¿Qué te besa? —preguntó y Shun negó con la cabeza— ¿Que lo llevas a tu cuarto? —pero Shun lo miraba divertido, incrédulo de la inocencia de Hyoga.  
—Cerca. Estás cerca.  
—Que lo llevas a tu cuarto. ¿Y?... ¿Ahí qué?  
—Bueno pues... mis fantasías son de otros... estilos.  
—¿Cómo qué tipo de estilos? ¡Sé más claro Shun... no puedo estar adivinando toda la mañana!  
—Bueno, bueno... está bien.

Se acomodó en el sillón, cerró los ojos para no tener que mirar a su amigo y empezó a hablar.

—A veces me imagino que esta persona me encuentra por casualidad en la calle, mientras estoy entrenando como siempre. O sea corriendo. Me llama la atención y me aparta hacia la plaza para dialogar conmigo. La conversación nos envuelve y comenzamos a caminar hasta perdernos de la vista de todos los ojos curiosos...

Hyoga trataba de no interrumpir, pero de por si la fantasía era muy inocente.

—Entonces... comienza a decirme un montón de cosas.  
—¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas?  
—Que me desea, que me quiere hacer suyo, que quiere ver mi cuerpo desnudo...

Hyoga sintió como, por tan solo un segundo, el corazón (y otra cosa) se le paraba de golpe frente a semejantes palabras, salidas de la boca del dulce, inocente y tierno Shun.

—Entonces... yo, avergonzado por lo que me dice, intento irme; pero me toma del brazo y sin darme tiempo a nada me besa, mientras yo le digo que lo nuestro no puede ser, ya que ambos somos hombres... él me dice que eso no le importa, que lo único que quiere es mi... trasero... por decirlo educadamente.

Shun calló de repente.

—¡¿Y?! —preguntó Hyoga casi desesperado.  
—Y eso es todo...  
—¡¿Y eso es todo?! ¡¿No tienes otra fantasía que tenga “final”?!  
—Bueno... a veces también fantaseo que...  
—Siempre con la misma persona ¿no?  
—Así es, siempre con el mismo hombre.  
—Ese hombre... ¿Lo conozco?

Shun dudó en responder.

—Creo que demasiado; pero bueno... ¿sigo o no?  
—¡Sí, sí! Sigue, por favor —Eso al Cisne lo había dejado desarmado: “¿Quién demonios será?”.  
—A veces fantaseo que subo a su cuarto... —Sin darse cuenta, Shun se estaba delatando. Hyoga lo analizó con rapidez: “¡Es alguien de acá, tiene que serlo!” Andrómeda sin reparar en ello continuó hablando— Y entonces lo encuentro dormido. Sin despertarlo me acuesto sobre él, dejándole un beso que, por supuesto, consigue despertarlo. Se sorprende al principio, pero luego me sonríe, tomándome sorpresivamente de las nalgas, afirmándose con fuerza en ellas, hasta el punto de causarme dolor, como si llevara tiempo deseando hacerme aquello... yo gimo, mitad de placer, mitad de dolor, mientras nos besamos...

Andrómeda sentía ya, demasiada vergüenza de seguir hablando, sin embargo su amigo le insistía que continuase.

—Tus fantasías no pueden terminar ahí. Seguro que no me las quieres contar. Vamos, Shun... cuéntame una completa y no te molesto más.

Lo cierto es que la conversación los había entonado a ambos, tanto Hyoga como Shun sentían la sangre agolparse en las genitales; más el Cisne, que ocultaba la poderosa erección tendiéndose hacia el frente como prestando más atención a lo que su amigo contaba.

—Fantaseo que estoy en la cocina con él.

De nuevo Hyoga prestaba atención a los pequeños datos: “¿Cocina? ¡¿No será?!... Shiryu no, no lo creo”.

—Y que estamos haciendo algo distinto los dos. No importa que, algo: yo un té y él cocinando. Es un detalle innecesario... en fin... una determinada situación nos lleva a un contacto disimulado y eso da pie para que me acorrale junto a la mesada, nuevamente intento escapar, pero me toma de los hombros, comienza a besarme el cuello y a pasarme la lengua de manera morbosa. Sin medir en nada, preso de la excitación, deslizo mi mano hasta su entrepierna y comienzo a acariciar ese pedazo que me vuelve loco.

Shun ya se sentía muy distendido para hablar con franqueza del tema, por su lado Hyoga cada vez que Andrómeda se ponía más osado, él se ponía más nervioso. Sentía como su miembro se erguía en toda su plenitud dando los “buenos días”.

 

—¿S-Sigo? —preguntó Shun al ver la extraña actitud del rubio.  
—¡Sí! ¡Por favor, continúa! —dijo el Cisne con torpeza.  
—Otra fantasía... esta es una de mis favoritas: Yo entro al baño por equivocación, o no tan equivocación, y lo encuentro bañándose, visualizo a través de la cortina su figura, el advierte mi presencia y se pone muy nervioso, sin saber cómo ni por qué, me acerco a él. Mientras me despojo de toda mi ropa, él solo me observa pacientemente. Le digo que necesito un baño y el entiende mi indirecta, sale de su asombro y me invita a bañarme... —Shun se interrumpió— Se que mi fantasía puede ser muy común, pero es la que más me gusta...

Hyoga, debido a la conmoción, no podía hablar y con gestos le indicó que continuara.

—Bueno, y entonces, una vez dentro de la bañera, tomo el jabón y comienzo a pasarle por la espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Me detengo y comienzo a frotarle el jabón por el torso hasta llegar a su miembro y de nuevo me detengo. Me insta a que siga, por lo que coloco suficiente jabón en las palmas de mis manos y comienzo a frotar su miembro duro y que crece lentamente en mi mano. Lo masturbo hasta que surge su semen que se funde con el agua y el jabón hasta desaparecer por completo. Agradecido baja hasta mi pene y se lo mete en la boca, lo saborea con placer y dedicación hasta vaciarme por completo. Sin aviso alguno me da la vuelta bruscamente hasta colocarme de espaldas a él y, apoyándome en la pared, espero lo que sé que viene. Se podría decir que casi sin dulzura me introduce su miembro desvirgándome lentamente, apasionadamente, dulcemente, tan terriblemente placentero...

Hyoga estaba visiblemente turbado al escuchar semejante confesiones, pero la voz de Shun lo hizo volver en sí.

—Creo que hable demasiado. Es tu turno; cuéntame tus fantasías.

Ese era su momento.

—Shun, si te digo mi fantasía… no te enojaras ¿verdad? —preguntó y Shun negó con un gesto, sin entender por completo a lo que se refería—. Mejor puedo ser más... gráfico. —Ahora el que estaba turbado era Andrómeda. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Hyoga besó a su amigo, sintiendo ese apetecible contacto con aquellos labios que hacia tanto tiempo deseaba—. No me importa Shun... no me importa quién es el dueño de esas fantasías... solo quiero... déjame ser yo, aunque sea por este momento.

—Tonto… Ese eres tú... el dueño de mis fantasías.

Eso fue demasiado para Hyoga. Tomó el rostro a Shun atrayéndolo hacia él para besarle primero en los labios y después bajar por su cuello, robándole gemidos de placer, gemidos que eran música para los oídos del Cisne. Ambos se masajeaban frenéticamente el miembro del otro, demostrándose desde hacía cuanto tiempo se deseaban. El rubio tomó a su amigo por las caderas levantándolo de un envión del sillón, y lo arrastró sin dejar de besarlo, mientras le sacaba como podía la ropa, camino al baño.

Abrió la canilla de la ducha, tardándose un tiempo en regular el agua a una temperatura acorde; por supuesto que Shun, mientras su amigo hacia eso, lo desvistió. Comenzó a deslizar la cremallera y bajarle los pantalones hasta el suelo dejando al descubierto el magnífico miembro del Cisne.

Sin vergüenza se lo introdujo en su totalidad en la boca, saboreándolo torpe y desesperadamente, arrancándole a su amante gemidos de dolor y de placer.

Con prisa se despojaron de sus ropas y una vez en la ducha, Hyoga comenzó a cumplir la fantasía de su amante. Frotándole con suavidad el jabón por todo el cuerpo deteniéndose en los lugares más sensibles. Eso volvía loco de desesperación y placer a Andrómeda.

 

Se colocó suficiente jabón en las manos y comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Shun, hasta conseguir el tan esperado líquido, que no paraba de brotar. Una vez concluido con brusquedad colocó de espaldas a Shun, obligándolo a sostenerse de la pared; pasó reiteradamente el jabón en la abertura de su agujero, introduciendo primero un dedo, luego dos, hasta tres inclusive, jugueteando en su interior y arrancándole suplicas. Por los químicos del jabón, le ardía demasiado.

—¡Por favor, Hyoga! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Dámela... adentro! ¡Ah, así, más!

Por fin Hyoga había dejado de jugar y estaba introduciendo con lentitud miembro en esa cavidad apretada y caliente. Sentía como, antes de llegar al fondo, ya su miembro comenzaba a palpitar avisándole que pronto se vendría en su interior.

—¡Ay, Shun! ¡No puedo más! ¡Es hermoso esto!

El Cisne empujo con fuerza, buscando penetrar en la totalidad a su amigo, y así acabar en su interior y no a mitad de camino.

—¡Ay!  
—¡Perdón! ¡Me emocioné mucho!  
—¡Está bien, no te preocupes! ¡Ah... eso! ¡Qué bien se siente… así la quería!

Ambos, Shun por su cuenta, masturbándose mientras era penetrado, habían llegado al clímax.

Estuvieron de esa forma todo el día, buscaron distintos lugares para hacerlo, inclusive Shun confesó que una fantasía que tenía era hacerlo en la cama de su hermano. Otra fantasía cumplida ese día.

La noche los sorprendió cansados y hambrientos, pidieron pizza y comieron, justo cuando por la puerta principal llegaban Seiya y Shiryu.

—¡Nunca más! ¡Y te lo digo, Shiryu: nunca más salgo contigo a ningún otro lado! —Shiryu no le prestaba atención a las quejas del Pegasus, quien, viendo que este lo ignoraba se dirigió enojado a Hyoga y Shun— ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Me llevó a dar miles de vueltas! ¡Y yo que quería llegar temprano para ver YuYu a las seis de la tarde! ¡Y el muchachito no: “¡¡Que vamos para acá, que vamos para allá! ¡Y al final!: no hicimos nada! ¡Nos la pasamos perdiendo el tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro!

Una vez que Seiya se alejó —quejándose, obvio— Shiryu habló por primera vez desde que llegara.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal la pasaron? Supongo que bien —Les dijo con una sonrisa que ambos supieron interpretar.

Siempre estarían profundamente agradecidos con el Dragón.

Con el correr de los días, cuando tenían ocasión, Hyoga se encargaba de cumplirle las fantasías a su amante, fantasías que mejoraban cada vez más, siendo por demás osadas a tal punto de confesarle que se moría de ganas, primero de estar con dos hombres a la vez. Ambos habían pensado en Shiryu como muestra de agradecimiento por haberlos dejado solos aquel día mágico. Pero luego Shun terminó por confesar que también lo quería en la cama a Seiya... en fin, era insaciable, y Hyoga estaba ahí para cumplirle sus fantasías, siempre y cuando, Shun le cumpliera una única fantasía a él, una fantasía que, lo más probable, Andrómeda no se atrevería a cumplir, pero estando en deuda con él no tendría mas opción.

La fantasía de Hyoga también incluía a otra persona, y esa persona era Ikki. 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
